The Chocolate Fountain
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: His transformation was the worst time of his life, and he had to relive it again and again. But there was always one thing to look forward to for young Remus. And that kept him going. Remus/Chocolate, attempt at crack pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Written for I've Never – A Competition ****– **Prompt: Write a crack pairing (Remus/Chocolate, sugar)

**Written for Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition**** –**Prompt: A Crack pairing

**Written for A Variety of Prompts Challenge **– Prompt: "They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone." - Shrek.

**Written for Delirium Challenge **– Prompt: It's like a razor blade edging its way through my organs, shredding me, all I can think is: It will kill me, it will kill me, it will kill me. And I don't care."

**Written for The Hunger Games Trilogy Competition **– Prompt: Write about someone who is in a situation where they think death would be preferable.

**Written for The Fault In Our Stars Competition**** –** Prompt: There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars

**Boot Camps: **Book Quotes – Prompt23: Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. – Twilight; Character Diversity – Prompt16: Broken; Movie Quote – Prompt16: I want to be alone. (Grand Hotel, 1932);

* * *

_Noun: _Depression_ – a mental condition characterized by severe feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy, typically accompanied by a lack of energy and interest in life._

_Noun: _Chocolate _– a food in the form of a paste or solid block made from roasted and ground cacao seeds, typically sweetened and eaten as confectionery._

_Noun: _Remus John Lupin_ – a half-blood wizard afflicted with lycanthropy (the state in which a werewolf finds him or herself: that of turning into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf.)_

* * *

**The Chocolate Fountain**

The first memory of his childhood was the darkest of them all. Remus didn't remember anything apart from the pain of transformation and the hunger that came with it. While young boys of his age experienced their first flying lessons, trips to Diagon Alley and other magical haunts, Remus experienced an entirely different thing; every full moon he would transform into a deadly and one of the most feared creatures – a werewolf. And every time the pain would be relentless. It made him feel insane. It made him feel inhuman. It made him feel wild. It made him want to die.

The only thing that would have been worse was if he had killed people or been the reason for someone else's transformation. Luckily, his parents made sure that he never was. Just before his every transformation began, he was led into the woods surrounding the village he lived in. He spent his entire time in the thick of the woods – howling, scratching the trees and most of the times hurting himself, always hoping that a stray human would come into his path or an animal so that he could take out his anger and feel satiated. But he was always unlucky. And he was glad for it.

Remus hated himself for being who he was, but worse than that – he hated the guilt on his father's face and the helplessness in his mother's eyes. Why did one child have to be the reason for so much of pain? Why couldn't he just die instead? He knew that he didn't deserve to live. But he was too afraid to die, because he believed himself to be damned. For that he was going to live with the pain forever.

After his every transformation, when he turned back into his saner, human self – feeling hatred and more hatred at his condition – Remus was taken to the village sweet shop owned by an old woman called Hilda. The visits were his parents' gift to him. When he had told them that they shouldn't waste their money on him (_especially_ when he wasn't worth it), his father had cried and his mother had hugged him.

_"Of course you are worth it! You're our son, and every child deserves a gift for his endurance,"_ his mother had whispered.

_Endurance_ – such a fancy word! He hadn't really know what it meant when she had told him that. But he had guessed that it must mean a curse or a bane. Of course when he found out what it actually meant, he felt that he didn't deserve it. But he didn't want to make his parents unhappy again, so he went along with it simply to please them.

In spite of all the reluctance he felt, young Remus really enjoyed those treats. They helped him forget his being.

Hilda's sweet shop was every child's attraction in the village. Though it was smaller than the shops in the nearest town, and had a lesser variety of candies and toffees, it didn't really matter to the children who visited it. It was brightly furnished, had a sweet aroma, and everywhere you looked – there was an assortment of sweets. And the best part was Hilda's smile; sometimes she even gave free toffees!

Remus' favourite was the one situated in the middle of the round counter. The Chocolate Fountain! It was a couple of feet high, and dark brown melted chocolate rose from the midst and fell onto its circular surrounding in a flowing manner and caused ripples in the liquid chocolate settled around it. He always felt the wild urge to dip his fingers in the melted chocolate and lick them. But Hilda's spanking wasn't as good as her smile. Noticing his absorption in the chocolate fountain, his parents always got him a few wafers, a cup from the fountain, and a bar of hard chocolate to eat later.

It had definitely became Remus' happiest time. The hatred he felt for himself and the loneliness which enveloped him seemed to lessen every time he dipped the crunchy wafers in the hot chocolate and ate them. He saved most of the hot chocolate to slowly drink it in the end. He loved the silkiness of it when he rolled it around his tongue. And it didn't even matter if it stuck to his fingers or his face and made him sticky, he could always lick it off and feel happy about it. Sometimes his parents watched him and laughed, but there was too much sadness in their laughter to feel good. He learnt to bury his observations deep in his heart, pretending that he couldn't see their pain.

While Remus finished the hot chocolate and the wafers as soon as he got them, he saved the hard bar of chocolate with utmost carefulness and planning. He placed it in a cool place so that it wouldn't melt and made sure that ants wouldn't be attracted to the sweet. Every night he took a small piece of it and sucked on it until the only thing left in his mouth was the taste which made his mouth feel extremely strange. He made sure that the bar lasted for an entire month. And he especially made sure that the last bit was the largest, just in time for his transformation.

Remus knew that it wasn't much but somehow it made him feel a little better. It gave him hope, and a promise that at the end of every transformation the chocolate fountain would be waiting for him. It was as if it was the chocolate's aim to make sure that despite being alone . . . he wasn't alone.

When he transformed each full moon night, the chocolate fountain would be altogether forgotten and he would yearn for hot and rusty blood, and soft human flesh to sink his sharp feral teeth into.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing Remus – he is such a brilliant character and his entire life can fill a book. I had no idea I would be writing Remus/Chocolate in this manner until I started writing it. This was really fun to write and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as well. I would love to hear from you. : )**


End file.
